User talk:Mectrixctic
Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Likes and Dislikes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:American che page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sure25 (Talk) 05:00, 27 July 2009 Yes. Yes, we can be friends with the Anti-Club Penguin wiki. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! 21:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Actually... The basic setup for the page has the information on the main article and the (dis)likes on the talk. I'm going to have to make a Help page on article writing. In the meantime, do you think that you could move the (dis)likes to the talk? It should look like this: = =I like puffles= = = =I don't like puffles= = = =I think puffles are okay= = See what I mean? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! 23:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. I did read what you wrote, and I like your ideas, but I think we should at least give a little "backinfo" to readers. We can keep the likes and dislikes on the page. However, I want neutral to stay. Many people have a balance of both pros and cons about a subject, therefore making them neutral. I don't want people to feel forced. As for your request for being a b-crat, yes, but this is the last one I am granting. People need to work for their goals. Cheers, American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 21:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ohkay then? That's kind of bizarre... American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 23:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) YES! Mec, that's brill! Yes, we will have to shrink it, but I think that's way cooler than mine! Oh, and by the way, can you remember to sign with four tildes (~~~~)? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 19:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yep Sorry! I forgot lol. I'll be more active. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) I don't like pink! So for the 'This user is male' and 'This user is female'. I think it should be purple for the girls because I know that I like purple and I know that American che likes purple too. Churpdeeloo!! - BubliLovli 01:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I actually need your help Hai! I just wanted to ask you a quesiton. How do you like capture a picture on ClubPenguin? Do you have to download anything? I know how to put it into paint I just don't know how do capture a picture of me. Thank you if you can answer that question and if you know what I'm talkin about. Churpdeeloo! - BubliLovli 16:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) YAY! Thank you so much! Now it doesn't look so unprofessional! Cheers, American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 01:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I cant think of a title Why do you have the template and the template on your user page? Are you both? (lol,not really)--'Yours "Falsely",'12yz12ab Talk to me 22:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC)